


Dotted Lines

by altairattorney



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Night Vale drabbles, mostly 100-word ones. Information is always updated to the latest episodes, so beware of spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finite

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word Cecilos drabble, generic post-One Year Later and pre-Old Oak Doors timeline.

Not even the stars are eternal.

They burn to their end, too, when they are not dead already. The void of space likes playing around with that. Carlos reminds him that the night sky is a fabrication, a collage of pictures from countless other times.

Cecil stops listening, to hold him closer.

Particles, temporary and fragile. That is what they are. And while their bodies are alive, in the warmth of blankets and an old tattered sofa, the universe has been dying for billions of years.

They are a small miracle. As long as it lasts, it is worth keeping.


	2. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words, Cecilos, post-Old Oak Doors timeline.

"I miss you."

Carlos makes it sound like a promise.

He asks much from Cecil, he knows — but he must. He needs to be believed in evenings like this, when the desert is still the same and he wishes he didn’t have to hang up.

He never forgets to try and look. But he has walked far and wide, to the border of many orange sunsets, and his steps were always in vain.

Carlos often lies to them both, and says he is fine. He never has the heart to tell Cecil he is afraid. Not yet.


End file.
